


Weird, not just a weirdo

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And yeah she said that she was done with teenage boys but Stiles' special. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird, not just a weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!  
> First story on AO3 and first stydia story too! 
> 
> I would like to thank my amazing friend Sam for editing it. Thanks a lot for your support and your amazing work! And thank you to Alice who asked for this! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Ps: I'm arielydiaa on tumblr, feel free to come talk to me about this story, Teen Wolf, or really anything haha.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia Martin used to think that divorces weren’t a bad thing. If two people don't love each other anymore, why should they stay together? Why should they be unhappy? Sometimes, it's better to let someone go, for their happiness, and your own.

Well that was before it happened to her. Her parents. (i) It’s happening to her parents, not her, because, you know) she's just eighteen. But it's kind of the same. She's never thought about kids, how hard it is to see your family exploding. No matter how the divorce is going, how friendly both sides are, it hurts. Actually, so is seeing how happy her parents are to get divorced. They still talk, still share smiles, they still touch each other... It's weird.

After the first meeting with their lawyers a lot of things are decided. Her mother keeps the lake house, her father keeps the house in Beacon Hills. Her mother keeps the paintings, her father keeps the car.... That night her mother talks about the divorce during the entire dinner, but she doesn't mention Lydia once. The teenager doesn't know anything. She doesn't know if she's going to live with her mother or her father and apparently, they don't know either. Worse, they don't seem to care. Not listening to her mother anymore, she clenches her hands into fists and holds back her tears. She hates her parents, she hates everything and everyone, and she can't even talk about it with her best friend because Allison's dead. She hates her life.

‘Lydia, are you okay, honey?’

Of course she's not okay. And she wants to punch her mother for asking. She should have noticed that she's not okay. She's her mother for God's sake! But, no, she doesn’t. No one does actually. She's always been good at pretending. All she has to do is put a smile on her pretty face, add some make up to hide her sleepless nights and everyone thinks she's happy.

‘Okay? OKAY?! Seriously do I look okay, mum? I'm not okay! I-‘

In her pocket her phone buzzes, so she stops in the middle of her breakdown because it could be important. A matter of life and death important. When she sees Stiles's picture on her phone her heart skips a beat. It definitely is a matter of life and death. She tries to calm down, taking a deep breath.

‘I have to take this but we're not done with that conversation,’ she says sharply, standing up and putting a smile on her face. ‘Hey Stiles! What's up?’

‘We need you Lydia.’ She may not have super senses like werewolves' do, but she can hear how worried Stiles is.

‘I'm coming.’

She leaves the house without saying a word to her mother, her purse in one hand and her car keys on the other. She drives fast, glad to have something to keep her mind busy, but after what happened to Allison, she's scared too. The Sheriff isn't home, so she enters Stiles‘ house without knocking on the door, and goes upstairs to her friend's bedroom.

‘Okay, What's the emergency?’ she asks, closing the door behind her.

When she turns around, she's surprised to see that the only person in the room is Stiles. She's worried too. The rest of the pack is not here and she can't stop her mind from imagining a lot of stuff. Bad stuff. When he hears her voice, Stiles jumps and smiles at her apologetically.

‘Where are the others? Is everyone okay?’ she continues, throwing her bag on Stiles' bed.

‘Everyone's fine, there's no emergency,’ he confesses, rubbing his hand on his neck. ‘I’m sorry I lied but I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise and I really, really need to talk to you.’

Lydia sighs. She's relieved, but Stiles still looks worried.

‘I already told you that I can't tell you when you're going to die! I am a banshee, not a fucking medium!’

‘You don't know that!’ he shouts, relaxing a little bit. ‘You know nothing about your powers! Maybe you can tell when someone's going to die! Maybe you can even tell how!’

‘If you don't shut up, I can tell you that you're going to die in the next few minutes. Murdered. By me. And that's not the banshee talking.’

‘Okay! Fine! Sorry!’ He shouts, putting his hands up.

For the first time in what feels like ages, Lydia's smile is not forced or fake. She just smiles because she wants to, not because she has to. And for a little while Stiles smiles too. But his face is painted with worry again a few seconds later.

‘Stiles... why am I here?’

It's Stiles' turn to sigh. He breathes heavily and sits on his bed, waits for Lydia to sit next to him.

‘Say something! You're starting to scare me!’

‘I’m worried... ‘

‘Stiles! Talk! What's going on?‘

‘I’m worried about you, Lydia,’ he finally says. ‘I know you're only pretending to be fine. I've been watching you for years, I know when something's wrong. Is it because of Allison's death? You know it's not your fault and we all miss her but we have to move on. I know she was your best friend, but she was Scott's first love, and he moved on. He’s dating Kira. It means that you can too! Moving on, doesn't mean forgetting, but you can't... I can't stay here and watch you suffering. I want to help you, I care about you, you know that. But you have to talk to me.’

She looks at him astonished. She was wrong, someone has noticed.  _Stiles_  has noticed, and Stiles cares. Lydia looks at him with a shy smile on her lips. She wants him to hold her in his arms and never let go of her, but the look in his eyes tells her that she has to explain.

‘It's not about Allison,’ she says not even bothering to hold her tears. ‘I miss her, I really do but I think I’m starting to move on. I'm still thinking about her, but when I do, it doesn't hurt as much as it did.’

‘What is it then?’

‘My parents, they're getting a divorce.’

She says it out loud for the first time and it sounds ridiculous. It  _is_  ridiculous compared to werewolves, druids, the deadpool, the benefactor. Even Kate Argent. That's exactly why she hasn’t told anyone about her parents' divorce; they all have more important things to think about.

‘Oh... I'm so sorry Lydia.’ He comes closer to her as he says so. ‘I’…. I can't tell you that I know how it feels but... Why didn’t you tell us about it? Why didn't you tell  _me_? I thought we were friends…’

‘We are! It's just that... I didn't want to bother anyone. Everyone was so busy with Kate that... I don't know!’ She exclaims, frustrated. ‘It's ridiculous compared with everything that has happened lately.’

‘Lyds….’ Stiles whispers, taking her hand in his own. ‘No matter what we've been through, we’re still teenagers, and we still worry about things like dating and... make up. And it's totally fine! That's exactly what keeps us going! So your parents... Are they fighting?’ he asks, looking at their hands and playing with her fingers.

She tells him everything; how she woke up one day and found her parents waiting for her in the kitchen, how they explained to her that they didn't love each other anymore, that they were getting a divorce. She tells him how they don’t pay attention to her anymore, how lonely she feels.In the end,) it’s too much. She just gives up and starts to cry.

‘Hey....Look at me, Lydia look at me.’

Even when she lifts her head up, she doesn't dare to look him in the eyes. Of course he’s seen her crying before, but she still hates crying in front of people. Taking her face in his hands, he forces her to look at him. When she does, he's smiling.

‘I care.... I always have and I always will care about you. You’re Lydia Martin. You're smart and beautiful and.... Oh god, did I already tell you how beautiful you are? You’re always beautiful, even when you're crying. How do you do that?’

Once again, her smile is sincere. It reminds her of prom a few years ago, when Stiles had said pretty much the same thing. At the time he was just a weird guy who had a crush on her. But now everything’s different. Stiles is still weird sometimes, but he's not  _just_  a weirdo now. He's her friend. He’s brave and nice and funny, and he’s saved her life a few times. The fact is that she cares about him too. She can't say that she loves him, but she definitely likes him more than just a friend. That's why he can put a smile on her face so easily, and that's why she kisses him. Yeah she said she was done with teenage boys, but Stiles is special.

 

 


End file.
